eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Ze Rak Sport
|conductor = Kobi Oshrat|position = 6th|points = 85|previous = Kan|next = Shiru|image = Il92.jpg|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}}'Ze Rak Sport '("It's Just Sport") was the Israeli entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1992 in Malmo performed by Dafna. The song is a moderately up-tempo number. According to the lyrics of the song, the narrator is a girl or a woman, who is describing herself as a prisoner of music and as addicted to the rhythm of the music. The narrator wishes to dance her troubles away, to sing into the dark and be plant the seeds of happiness. The song was originally 3 minutes and 17 seconds long but after a court battle with Dekel's runner up in the pre-selection show the writers of the song promised to cut out the 17 seconds. In the live version in Sweden Dekel sings the last chorus in English ("Viva sport"), which marks the first foray into English by Israel at that point. It was performed third on the night following Belgium and preceding Turkey. At the close of voting, it finished in 6th place with 85 points. Lyrics |-|Hebrew= Ani shvuyat hamangina, hamechura laketsev Lachen ani ma’amina bamilchama ba’etsev Lirkod et kol hamu’akot, lashir el toch hachoshech Lizro’a leshalosh dakot et hivhuvei ha’osher Ve’en li shum ratson lehityafyef Hahitnas’ut hazot hi keta me’ayef Velo ichpat li letsaftsef ki hamischak ose li kef Im yesh sikui echad le’elef le’ofef Ve’im hana’ara lo tesachek ota Hi lo tivke, hi lo tachriz al yom mota Ki ze rak sport, ken, ze rak sport Ze rak sport, rak sport Ki ze rak sport, ken, ze rak sport Ze rak sport, rak sport Ken, hachaim hem kav mahir, veze davar batuach Aval halayla yesh li shir, ve’od hakol patuach Nidme li she’etsleinu kan, ba’arets hamuvtachat Ata mevin mi shemuchan et hasikun lakachat Ve’en li shum ratson lehityafyef Besach-hakol na’im vetov li lechafef Im gitarist umetofef ve’im klidan shemitchatsef Ve’im sikui echad le’elef le’ofef Ve’im hana’ara lo tesachek ota Hi lo tivke, hi lo tachriz al yom mota Ki ze rak sport, ken, ze rak sport Ze rak sport, rak sport Ki ze rak sport, ken, ze rak sport Ze rak sport, rak sport Ve’im hana’ara lo tesachek ota Hi lo tivke, hi lo tachriz al yom mota Viva sport, oh viva sport Viva, viva sport Viva sport, oh viva sport Viva, viva sport Papa pada papa papa dei… |-|English= I am a prisoner of the melody, the addict to the rhythm That is why I believe in the fight against sadness To dance away all the distress, to sing into the darkness To plant for three minutes the flickering of happiness And I have no desire to mince words This patronising is a tiring thing And I don’t mind not caring because the game is fun If there is a chance of one in a thousand to soar And if the girl doesn’t do well She won’t cry, she won’t declare this her day of death Because it’s just sport, yes, it’s just sport It’s just sport, just sport Because it’s just sport, yes, it’s just sport It’s just sport, just sport Yes, life is a fast line, and it’s a sure thing But tonight I have a song, and everything is still open I think that here, in the Promised Land You understand those who are willing to take the risk And I have no desire to mince words It’s just nice and good for me doing a sloppy job With a guitarist and a drummer and with a cheeky keyboard player And with a chance of one in a thousand to soar And if the girl doesn’t do well She won’t cry, she won’t declare this her day of death Because it’s just sport, yes, it’s just sport It’s just sport, just sport Because it’s just sport, yes, it’s just sport It’s just sport, just sport And if the girl doesn’t do well She won’t cry, she won’t declare this her day of death Viva sport, oh viva sport Viva, viva sport Viva sport, oh viva sport Viva, viva sport Papa pada papa papa dei… Trivia * The English version of the song is called "Viva Sport", and the lyrics are a salute to the 1992 Summer Olympics in Barcelona. Israel won their first ever Olympic medals in those games, by judokas Yael Arad (silver in women's 61 kg) and Oren Smadja (bronze in men's 71 kg). Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Israel Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1992